


Репутация

by ho_ra



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: Стив считает, что Железный человек оказывает сексуальные услуги Тони Старку в обмен на плюшки для Мстителей. Стив твердо намерен защитить своего товарища по команде.





	Репутация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reputation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261154) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Когда Стив предложил, он не ожидал, что над ним посмеются, и целый миг не мог сообразить, в чем причина. Иногда было сложно понять из-за модулятора голоса брони.  
Он оставил Железного человека после собрания Мстителей для частного разговора. На собрании тот несколько раз пообещал поговорить с мистером Старком как вариант решения проблем. И тогда Джанет и Ванда посмотрела на Стива, а Клинт поморщился.  
Поэтому Стив сказал: "Железный человек, можно тебя на минутку?" и мысленно повторил план А (план А его устраивал, он был прост, в отличие от плана Б, в который входило применение физической силы, а на случай неудачи и наглое убийство спонсора Мстителей - Тони Старка).  
\- Конечно, Кэп, в чем дело? - спросил Железный человек, оставшись в зале совещаний в то время как остальные покидали комнату.  
\- Послушай, думаю, ты должен знать. Несмотря на то, что мы очень ценим вклад мистера Старка, - начал Стив, старательно подбирая слова, - мы, Мстители, сможем найти другие источники, если мистер Старк прекратит оказывать финансовую поддержку. Никто из нас не хочет покидать особняк, - добавил он поспешно, - но мы это сделаем - я обсудил с остальными.  
\- Почему... он должен прекратить это делать? - спросил Железный человек с любопытством в голосе. - Мистер Старк всегда был предан Мстителям...  
\- И видит Бог, мы это ценим! - ответил Стив. - Но если нам придется, мы сможем найти другие варианты. Я даже... я все обдумал и, думаю, готов помочь, ну, знаешь, с твоими обязанностями. Если ты считаешь, что это поможет.  
Эмоции на лице Железного человека не отражались, но они легко считывались по движениям, и Стив научился их понимать. Железный человек слегка склонил голову на бок в замешательстве.  
\- О каких обязанностях мы говорим? Мистер Старк мной доволен, - ответил он уверенно.  
\- О... я имею в виду твои разговоры с мистером Старком, - сказал Стив, подирая слова, чтобы не принизить Железного человека, чтобы не намекнуть на его беспомощность. - Когда ты... убеждаешь его помочь нам.  
\- Боюсь, я совсем не понимаю о чем ты, - ответил Железный человек. - Мистер Старк - мой работодатель, я обращаю его внимание на насущные проблемы Мстителей, и он помогает. Твоя помощь здесь абсолютно не нужна.  
\- Но мы все в курсе, чем ты на самом деле занимаешься, - воскликнул Стив, и пожалел об этом. Железный человек застыл напряженно. - Мы в курсе и считаем, что ты не должен... делать то, чего тебе не...  
\- О, мой бог, - ответил Железный человек, - как именно, ты думаешь, я убеждаю мистера Старка?  
\- Ну, знаешь, - произнес Стив, - и вне протокола, он привлекателен, и вроде неплохой, и я бы мог помочь. Если хочешь. Сменять тебя время от времени. Если только у вас не по обоюдному согласию, тогда я все понимаю, я не такой уж и старомодный. Но если нет, и ты оплачиваешь игрушки для Мстителей своим телом, тогда... оно того не стоит. Не нужно этого делать только ради нас.  
Тишина стала более напряженной, и затем Железный человек рассмеялся.  
Через модуляторы его смех походил на статические помехи, а потом послышался чистый, звенящий, металлический хохот. Железный человек согнулся пополам, опустив голову.  
\- О, мой бог! - всхлипнул он, все еще веселясь. Стив забеспокоился, что у бедняги срыв. - Вы думаете, я с ним сплю!  
\- Железный человек! - оскорбился Стив.  
\- Но ты так думаешь, разве нет? Боже! - воскликнул тот и разразился новым приступом хохота.  
\- Ну, а что мне еще думать? - ответил Стив, глядя, как Железный человек упал в кресло и облокотился о стол, все еще смеясь. - Все так думают, Панцироголовый. И мы беспокоимся о тебе.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! - хохотал Железный человек, размахивая рукой перед лицом словно веером, как будто это могло помочь остыть. - Ха-ха-ха! Прости, я ценю ваше беспокойство, ха-ха-ха! но твое лицо...  
Стив ждал, скрестив руки на груди, но Железный человек согнулся в очередном приступе смеха.  
\- Мы все уважаем мистера Старка, - наконец произнес Стив. - Но никто не знает достаточно хорошо, и у него репутация...  
\- Остановись, молю, остановись, - выговорил Железный человек, и затем, к ужасу Стива, потянулся к шлему, нажав кнопку под подбородком. Послышалось шипение. - Просто хватит о нем. Так, подожди-ка...  
Пластины шлема на стыке золотого с красным разъехались в стороны, открывая лицо хозяина...  
\- Мистер Старк! - ошеломленно произнес Стив.  
Тони Старк поставил шлем рядом на стол и пригладил волосы, все еще улыбаясь. Слезы от смеха стекали по щекам.  
\- Мне очень стыдно, Крылоголовый, я прошу прощения, - выдавил он, затем показал рукой на лицо Стива и снова разразился смехом, - но твое лицо...  
\- Не вижу ничего смешного, - процедил Стив.  
\- Нет! Конечно же нет! Ах-ха-ха! Я прошу прощения! - хохотнул Тони, - серьезно прости меня, Стив. Давай. Помоги выбраться из этой консервной банки.  
Он встал и вытянул руку, и Стив услышал, как элементы брони щелчками отсоединялись друг от друга. Стив с опасением потянул за броню, помогая освободить руки и плечи. Он потянулся за пластиной на груди Тони, но тот перехватил его руку.  
\- Боюсь, эта не снимается, - пояснил он, стряхивая пластины с бедер и ног. Под доспехами Тони носил обычную рабочую одежду, на груди тускло светился дуговой реактор Железного человека. Стив решил отложить вопросы на потом.  
Потом Старк вытянул руки и, без тени сомнения, крепко обнял Стива.  
\- Ты просто нечто, - сказал он, пока Стив пытался собраться с мыслями. Тони выпустил его из объятий и похлопал по плечу, обыденно, как будто они все еще были Железным человеком и Кэпом. - Ты же понимаешь, почему я не мог вам рассказать. Вы, ребята, не позволили бы мне сражаться и вполсилы. Интегрить твою матрицу, не могу поверить, что ты решил, будто Железный человек отдается за финансирование Мстителей. Так мило. То есть, я ценю беспокойство, просто... это так ржачно...  
\- Я и сам вижу, - признался Стив, прерывая приступ хохота Тони. - Но я искренне беспокоился.  
\- Ох, Кэп. Мстители - самая веселая вещь, что я когда-либо делал, - ответил Старк, мягко, почти печально улыбнувшись, - мне нравится быть Железным человеком больше всего на свете. Я бы вам двойную таксу приплачивал только, чтобы вы были рядом.  
\- Но мы и так рядом, совсем необязательно платить вдвойне, мистер Старк, - напряженно сказал Стив. - Мы бы нашли другой источник финансирования и забрали бы Железного человека с собой. Нам не нужны ваши деньги, чтобы быть вашими друзьями.  
\- Ну, а что я буду с ними делать? Плотнее питаться? - Старк тряхнул головой. - Нет. У меня есть долг, а Мстители делают его выплату веселее. И, Стив, зови меня Тони. Мне кажется, мы уже давно прошли стадию "мистера Старка"?  
\- Тони, - ответил Стив, примеряя имя на языке, и улыбнулся Старку... Железному человеку... Тони.  
\- Так значит,.. - ухмыльнулся Тони, опираясь бедром о край стола. Стив не часто видел, чтобы Старк улыбался. Обычно он сталкивался с ним в особняке, спешащим куда-то. Вероятно, понял Стив, Старк торопился надеть броню. - ...Мистер Старк привлекателен, да?  
\- Ну,.. - произнес Стив, чувствуя прилив жара к щекам, - ...так и есть. Ясно же, что если ты нравился Железному человеку, то было за что.  
\- Неужели? - спросил Тони, взмахнув ресницами. Стив узнал кривляние - такое чувство юмора как раз в духе Железного человека.  
Но, боже мой, у него были свои положительные черты. И, к тому же, это Железный человек, его лучший друг в новом мире. Стив был готов ради него на все.  
\- Итак, ты изъявил желание предложить мне себя вместо Железного человека, хм? - продолжил Тони.  
\- Я не... то есть, да, только,.. - запнулся Стив. Тони оттолкнулся от столешницы и подошел ближе. Стив играл в эту игру с Железным человеком много раз - и в спорах и после не к месту брошенных колкостей, иногда лишь для того, чтобы потягаться с Золотым Мстителем. Они стояли друг напротив друга, не отводя взгляда от лица противника. Стив пытался разглядеть лицо за белыми линзами брони. Иногда один из них отступал, но чаще всего они смеялись вместе.  
Перед ним стоял Железный человек, без брони, уголки губ Стива дернулись вверх. Он знал, как вести себя с ним.  
\- Так что вы хотите, мистер Старк, - спросил он, - в оплату за помощь Мстителям?  
\- О, Капитан, - ответил Тони, и его голос без модулятора звучал ниже обычного. Он погладил накладки на форме на груди Стива, - скоро сам поймешь - у меня репутация человека, который хочет все и сразу.  
fin


End file.
